A promise I will always keep (entry for the original cliche contest)
by hopelessromantic4life
Summary: Sequel to A re-do of the Sword Thief: Love is All You Need. Also an entry to KeepDreaming49's Original Cliche contest. WARNING: AMIAN FLUFFINESS! YOU MAY BE OVERWHELMED!


**Well, here it is, guys. The long awaited sequel of "A re-do of The Sword Thief: Love is all you need". Man that's a mouthful to say. Anyways, this story is an entry to KeepDreaming49's original cliche contest. And before people get on my case about this not being allowed, I contacted KeepDraming49 and they said this entry was allowed, so long as I abide by the other rules. So, there, I am allowed to enter. **

**8D  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I, hopelessromantic4life, do not own the 39 clues series or any of it's characters. All rights go to Scholastic and the original creators. Let's get started, shall we? Lights, camera, ACTION!**

* * *

><p>Ian still couldn't fathom how it all came to <em>this<em>.

One simple week ago, he had been the arrogant heir of the Kabra family, battling tooth and nail in a clue hunt against his distant family members, in order to become the most powerful man in the world (other than his father, of course), with no concern for who he stepped on and squished to get there. Money had never been even a slight problem for him, and he could sleep with a clean conciseness, for he did not have one to bother him for the cruel and malicious deeds that he committed.

And then Isabel and Vikram came up with what they called a 'genius' plan.

It sounded simple enough to Ian at first; make the Cahill girl fall madly in love with him in order to gain her trust, steal her clues, and leave her and her brother to die in one way or another. Easy; he had made tons of girls fall for him without even trying, after all. Besides, Amy already had a crush on him, so it wasn't like he was starting from scratch. It couldn't get any easier for him. Ian didn't think the plan would backfire against his cunning parents.

Oh, how truly wrong he was to believe that without a second thought.

As time went on, Ian found that not only was he able to tolerate Amy's company, he actually began to _enjoy _it. The girl fascinated him, with her way of finding joy in the smallest of things in life. It was a way of life he had never known, but because of her, he really wanted to- and this scared him out of his wits. No one had ever had this effect on Ian before. He didn't like it; yet at the same time, though he'd never admit it, he really did. Nothing honestly made sense to him at that point.

_"Love is for losers, Ian, and Kabras are** not** losers" _his parents had always told him since he was a small boy, and all the way up until his current mission. Hell, even Natalie reminded him of it, pulling him aside before they left for the mountains that fateful day.

_"But I love her" _he had wanted to shout, but he had swallowed hard, nodded curtly, and stalked out to the car.

Flash forward three hours, a rock slide and one amazingly sweet kiss later, Ian followed his typically unused heart and betrayed his family, via knocking his sister out with her own dart gun. And why had he done so?

Because he fell in love with a girl that, as a Kabra, he wasn't supposed to be with.

Now, an eventful week later, Ian was curled up with said forbidden love wrapped in his arms. (he was orginally supposed to room with Daniel, but the idiot had eaten an "exotic" dish that looked to Ian like a snail covered with sprinkles, and Amy was supposed to stay with Nellie, but the au pair wouldn't stop singing to this new song she found, repeatedly screaming "We are all infinite!") However, he was unable to fall asleep. His thoughts simply would not fade, all of his past actions jumping back from the back of his mind and haunting him. The tortures he'd subjected to people, regardless of whether they were Cahills or not (Some of those Cahills deserved, though), were spinning around his head, the horrifying screams now audible and incredibly_ loud_ after spending many years muted. He tried to shift his position a little, but Amy apparently didn't like that, because her grip on him tightened a bit more. He could've easily shrugged her off, but he didn't honestly want to disturb his beloved Amy's sleep.

_**"Oh, so that peasant's sleep is more important than yours?"** _That darker side of him sneered. The scariest thing? It sounded exactly like his mother, Isabel.

_"Yes, and don't call her a peasant!" _Ian snapped back to the accursed voice.

**_"Your weak, Ian Kabra. Abandoning your own family for this pathetic little street rat?" _**

_"She is perfect, thank you very much" _

_**"You are not the son I raised and trained for so many years"** _

_"I don't want to be the son you raised; not if I can't be with Amy, anyways" _

_**"What?"** _

_"You are my family, and I don't want to fight you, but Amy showed me that there was more to life than all I ever knew" _

_**"You could have any Lucian girl you want!"** _

_"I don't love any of the Lucian girls! I love Amy! _

**_"Love is for-"_**

_"-If I can't be with her as a Kabra, mum, then I won't be a Kabra anymore" _Ian interrupted, unable to take it anymore.

_**"Fine. Abandon your true self and love the peasant for all I care. In a few years, you will regret every falling for that Cahill girl!" **_

With that, the blasted voice of his mother finally left him alone.

"Ian?" Amy whispered, removing her arms from around him to rub the sleep out of her jade green eyes.

"Hm? What's the matter, Love?" Ian asked, instantly turning all of his attention towards her.

"You were mumbling, like you were talking to someone" Amy told him quietly. "It worried me"

"Oh,_ that_" Ian responded, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. "H-how much of that did you hear?"

"Not much; it was mostly incomprehensible. However, I think I heard you say that you loved me" Amy admitted, her blushing face clearly visible in the darkened room. Ian couldn't blame her, though, because he was pretty sure his own face looked the same.

"Well it's true- I really love you, Amy" he told her, leaning forward and brushing his lips against her forehead. Amy giggled and nuzzled her nose into the crook of his neck.

"I love you too, Ian" she mumbled, somehow managing to avoid stuttering like an idiot. With Ian around, that could be considered a major accomplishment. Ian smiled, a feeling of relief seep through him.

"Your the best thing that has ever happened to me" he said to her, running his fingers through her long reddish-brown hair. Amy glanced back up at him, the gleaming look in her eyes resembling that of a lovesick puppy dog. Ian found that he liked that quite a bit.

"Promise me something, Baby?" she asked, running her thumb against his lips.

"Anything for you, Love" he told her.

"Promise me that you'll never leave me" she whispered.

"I will... If_ you_ promise that you will always love me" Ian countered, smiling coyly at her.

"I promise" Amy said with a giggle.

"I promise too. And that is a promise I will always keep" Ian promised Amy before grabbing her waist and pulling her into a searing kiss. She returned it very eagerly, wrapping her arms around his neck.

With that, the young couple fell into a safe and loving environment, with their promises still hanging in the passion-filled air.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I hope that was original enough to get me rather far into the contest. I definitely enjoyed writing this, but I really hope you all enjoyed reading it. <strong>

**NOTE: I am planning to make a mini series out of this. *hears loud cheering* Thanks, guys. However, I will not upload this series until after December 8th, AKA after the contest is over. *hears booing* I know guys, but I don't want it to be included into the contest, because it will be longer than five chapters, which would disqualify me. Well, that's all for now. Please read and review, and good bye, agents! **

**Today's Clue: Barley **


End file.
